Nekrikos 7: First Encounter
<<PREVIOUS <<FIRST Phoenix's POV I woke up to well, the usual boring sun. I yawned lazily as I got up, preparing to go downstairs and meet my friend and 303. However, the day was already going off to a great start when 303 was standing there, frozen still. "Dude, 303. Are you fine or what? You look pale white, as white as your cloak or jacket or jumper or..... whatever you wear." 303 grabbed my shirt suddenly. "Dude, you have no idea how literally fucking screwed we are." He showed me the bag. Much to my worst fears, one of the gems were gone. "WHAT?! Oh fuck. What can we do?!" I threw a pen against the window in my stress. "No choice Phoenix. He is right. We have to find him and meet him personally." Dallas was slowly dropping some enchanted diamond armor and weapons. I put them on, just as he switched on the TV to prove his point. " BREAKING NEWS: UNKNOWN DARK FIGURE CAUSING HAVOC IN THE CITY " " DARK FIGURE MAY BE LINKED TO CAUSE OF EXTREME TSUNAMI THAT KILLED MILLIONS " I sighed," Let's do this." The city that was showcased was not very far, but it would take a while for us to get there. And we ran. ---------------------------------------------------------------- Meanwhile, Nekrikos was still in his own world of destruction. His lust for decimation and death was filled as he saw how he had almost managed to destroy a city. Minecraftians fled. A nearly destroyed tower creaked and fell over, blocking a road and causing cars to crash into it, while any unfortunate people were squished to death. It was all there. It was his idea of a perfect world. No rules, just him and his destruction. "Fun isn't something one considers when killing Minecraftians with your power." "But, this puts a smile on my face." He spawned a electric charge and flung it into an electricity pole. It tipped over and crashed, bringing down the others with it. ------------------------------------------------------------ POV: Phoenix We ran and ran. The city was in our sight. "There it is! I can see it!" I pointed to a massive fire burning down a building "Burning." 303 added on. And we managed to enter the road. It was total anarchy. Minecraftians were either dead, screaming, or running away. Fire encapsulated multiple shophouses. Electricity poles were lying on the floor, their wires snapped and loose sparks running off them. As we slowly made our way to the center, there we saw. Nekrikos. The cause of all this damned effing trouble. "HEY YOU! NEKRIKOS! GET DOWN HERE!" No response. "I SAID GET DOWN! YOU DON'T WANNA FIGHT US HUH?" I looked at 303 awkwardly. He was trying to get the attention of Nekrikos. "YOU BETTER COME DO-" A huge explosion was heard. Entity 303 was knocked backwards. "Shut the fuck up. How the even fuck did you not die forever? I literally killed you in the prequel when I was transported to the Minecraft Dimension." Nekrikos snapped. "i just used the respawn button it's not that hard." 303 responded literally everyone within a 10 mile vicinity: ._. me: ._. nekrikos: ._. "But......but wait. The 1st few chapter of this story....." I began "Don't break the 4th wall. Don't." Nekrikos warned. "The 1st few chapters of this entire story were written in the persepective of 3rd person and contained the real life version of you. So, where is the real life here? Aren't there people controlling us from the outside real life?" "Ah.....good you asked. Simple, I just merged the real life into Minecraft. It is a blend now and anything from the real life can happen here, and vice versa." "That's not the bloody point. We did not run all the way here for Phoenix to talk about some 4th-wall breaking stuff that doesn't even matter. IT'S A STORY-" Dallas screamed. Suddenly, a hand punched through the world and hit Dallas. It was IRL me. IRL Me> these hands are rated E for everyone, you better not break anymore 4th walls or you're catching these hands. The hand suddenly disappeared. "Anyways. I'd love to see you guys fight me." Nekrikos snapped. "I have nearly all the creepypastas merged with my soul now, and with the addition of the yellow gem, I've already have the winning end." He cackled. "It doesn't matter. We will fight you as hard as we can." I clenched my fist. "BEGIN THE BATTLE!" He wielded out a firesword that was about 3 blocks tall. We put on our enchanted diamond armour while 303 took out his Scythe. "Lets do this." The three of us braced ourselves. BATTLE BEGIN! CHARGE!!!!!!! The three of us ran towards Nekrikos. Nekrikos roared as he leaped into the air. Shoot him! Got that. I took out my arrows, this time with Instant Damage II. I shot it at him, before setting a tnt on fire and having 303 throw it at him. Only that, just before he hit us, he disappeared. The TNT exploded midair, and the arrows continued to fly into the air. <303> Teleporting. Wow Nekrikos, how ori- Nekrikos teleported behind him, grabbing him by the neck <303> -ginal....shit. Dallas dashed at Nekrikos, slashing him with his diamond sword. This threw him off, but he shot a fireball. Not at me, but instead the building above me. It so happened that it had to be one with a massive, yet very loose sign. The explosion blew off the screws, causing the sign to fall downwards. I rolled to the side just as the massive wooden structure crashed onto the floor, some of it catching fire. It's time you stop this madness. You've been here too long. Not until I take over this world. And he summoned in a bunch of zombies. Zombies. You know what to do right? Yup. The group was quite small. After what seemed like a few minutes, we managed to clear all of them. Impressive. I'm surprised you made it this far. But, you seriously think you can continue to fight me? He disappeared. PREPARE TO BE TRAPPED...... Just as I was about to fire an arrow, the sky turned dark. The area around us turned dark and started closing in on us. What the fuck?? He tried to fire a fireball at the darkness. It bounced back. We were trapped in this. Shit, no no no! I tried to grab my pickaxe and mine whatever block that darkness was made of. It didn't do anything. We were now trapped in a small square. Heh, feel so hopeless now? Like what happened to me? He appeared in front of us. We cowered in a corner. ....... I would have killed you now. But you guys think you're able to defeat me. I will give you a second chance. In the next 7 days, I will give you time to prepare for the second fight. This decides whether you guys win or lose. Fine. Whatever you say. Leave us alone now. The black sphere around us disappeared. We saw the daylight again. Heh......good luck. Well, good luck even trying to defeat me in 7 days. WE'LL FUCKING SEE ABOUT THA- 303, let's just leave. We picked up our weapons and left the town, walking back to our area. We might have failed the first round, but this isn't the end. "It's not over till its over" - Tristam, "Till it's over" PART 8: ''Nekrikos 8: Incoming Terrors'' Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entity 303 Category:XXPhoenix888 Category:Nekrikos Series